The present invention relates to a golf cart wheel holder assembly, and more specifically to improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,068.
A golf cart wheel holder assembly according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,068 comprises a holder plate connected to the frame of a golf cart to hold a wheel axle by a lock screw, wherein the wheel axle has a tapered rod and a rectangular block longitudinally aligned and respectively inserted into a tapered hole and a rectangular hole on the tapered rod, having a split circular projection engaged into an annular groove inside the tapered hole. The design of the split circular projection complicates the fabrication process of the lock screw. Further, the split circular projection of the lock screw may be forced out of the engaged position in the annular groove in case the golf cart bears a heavy load and runs over an uneven ground area.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an improvement which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the invention, a slot is made inside the tapered hole of the holder plate, an annular groove is provided around a shoulder on the lock screw, and a rivet is fastened to the holder plate with its periphery partially projecting through the slot inside the tapered hole and engaged into the annular groove on the shoulder of the lock screw to stop the lock screw from an axial movement relative to the wheel axle.